


A Balance Between Polar Opposites

by Inevitably_Apropos



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Most Themes Taken from Deviant Art HiruMamo Group, Originally Posted from FFn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitably_Apropos/pseuds/Inevitably_Apropos
Summary: She is heaven. He is hell. But together, both worlds will break loose. Drabbles.





	1. Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of drabbles that were written for different prompts from the Deviant Art HiruMamo group.

**Prompt: Heaven and Hell**

**o0o**

She was heaven. He was hell. That was how the students of Deimon High saw _the_ Mamori Anezaki and Hiruma Youichi. Manager and quarterback. An angel and a devil. Completely polar opposites of each other that no matter how you looked at it, the two would never complement each other.

But no, they fitted each other perfectly. They were heaven and hell combined. Her gentleness kept his humanity in check. His aggressiveness kept all of his enemies in line. And his enemies, well, they cowered over his wide set of blackmail materials.

Together, both heaven and hell _will_ break loose.


	2. Innocence?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiruma thinks about innocence.

**Prompt: Innocence**

**o0o**

It was during one of those times when Hiruma would hate Mamori's damn innocence to the world. Was it innocence? Or just plain fucking obliviousness?

 _It's fucking obliviousness._ He thought with a sharp nod while watching how the entire male student body of Deimon High would go all goggly eyes on his fucking manager.

"Damn manager doesn't know how beautiful she is in the eyes of those damn male hyenas," he said out loud, annoyed. He chewed his gum lazily and continued to watch over _his_ manager. He would get irritated whenever a certain guy acted all innocent and talked to his manager. He was disgusted with their sweet and nice nature.

"Keh. Hiro Tsukamoto," He looked over his black notebook and read some blackmail info about the poor boy. He grinned devilishly at the evil thought forming inside his brain. A movement caught his peripheral vision, a swift flick of a hand.

What he saw next was a pair of obsidian eyes glaring directly at him. Mamori glared at him openly and relayed him some hand signal messages. He returned the hand signal, quirked a brow at her innocently and cackled gleefully at her disbelievingly look. "Damn, she's sharp," he stated bemused. "And she didn't believe my innocent act at all."

He shook his head whilst smirking and made his way towards their club house. And as sure as hell, he would receive a good bashing about blackmailing people from _his_ fucking manager. He only grinned at the thought.


	3. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories bring both pain and happiness.

**Prompt: Memory**

**o0o**

She missed him. His toothy grin, his hearty cackle, his weird antics and his eyes that pierced through her soul. They used to do everything together. They would rant, fight, and shout at each other. People said that their relationship was something that contradicts each other's characteristics. And yet they fitted perfectly. But then, there was no such thing as a perfect relationship. Soon, one would leave while the other would remain.

She looked at the picture album she created from way back when they were together. She stroked his face longingly. She could only live in bittersweet memory now. After everything that they had been through, she still couldn't believe that she still wanted him. She longed for him. But now, she could never be with him for he was gone.

"I miss you," she whispered achingly. "I wish I told you at that time. I wish I told you everything that day, Youichi." Tears started pouring down her soft cheeks.

"I shouldn't have held it in," Mamori smiled at Hiruma's ragged face, a devilish grin tugged at the corner of his lips. She lovingly caressed her now protruding belly. "Youichi, you are going to be a father soon."


	4. Mother Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment when he ate something bad.

He knew she was a good cook. This wasn't the first time she had cooked a meal for the devil bats. But he couldn't stop gritting his teeth from the intense pain he felt coming from his side. He growled as he clutched his stomach together, cursing the woman who caused it all. He grabbed the door handle, opened it and entered the place he would soon call heaven.

She saw him bent over as he entered the small room and wondered what was wrong. She scanned her eyes around the room and saw a lunch box opened. Her eyes widened in recognition, it was the failed bento box she created yesterday. She stared at the locked door with the big bolded letters "C.R." and chuckled nervously.

 _I guess mother nature called, huh?_ She thought and waited for the demon to come out of his haven.


	5. Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky for him. Unlucky for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based from this [drawing](https://www.deviantart.com/frozenhealer/art/Freshman-Life-266728680).

**Prompt: Lucky Days**

**o0o**

She looked at the calendar, Friday the 13th. She shook her head. Mamori didn't believe in bad luck hearsays so she just shrugged the thought aside. Today was her big day, her first day off in college. And today was the day where all freshmen were required to have the thing they would use all throughout college: the identification card.

She was waiting patiently in line and was a bit nervous when the photographer told her she was next. She fixed her skirt and evened some ruffled lines. Then looked up the waiting photographer and smiled her best smile.

He didn't give a damn about this day. But when Hiruma saw her standing in line for the student ID photo booth, he knew today was his lucky day. He went off, grabbed an old flat board and wrote the words he knew would grab her attention. He cackled in anticipation.

The photographer was ready to take the picture. Everything was already in place. She smiled her best. He raised the sign just for her to see. And with a click of a button, the image was captured in memory. Today was Friday the 13th; I guess we could all say she was unlucky.


	6. Of Strength and Fortitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes strength to achieve something in life. But it takes courage to find the strength needed to achieve it.

**Prompt: Fortitude**

**o0o**

She watched in complete fear and anguish as Mamori examined Hiruma's condition. She bit her lower lip as she tried to hold back the tears starting to fall down her soft cheeks. He lay limped on bed, a towel covered his fragile face. The last play they did just now against Hakushuu Dinosaurs rendered their team speechless. Mamori helplessly recalled how Gaou tackled Hiruma to the ground that broke his right arm.

She knew he was in great pain. His body was shaking all over and despite the strong act he was showing her, she knew better than to believe the toothy grin he was giving her. It was painful to see him courageously fight the intense screaming of his body.

" _With this it'll be alright, won't it, Hiruma-kun?"_ Mamori whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

He stood in the middle of the field, his arms and body wrapped up in bandages. Hiruma heard his teammates scream out his name in complete joy. He grinned back at them never showing weakness. He drew out his last trump card despite the intense killing pain his body was shouting. Hiruma didn't care. ' _They must win! They must go to the Christmas bowl!_ ' These were the thoughts that shouted in his head.

As she watched him in the sidelines, clutching her clipboard close to her heart. She watched in grief anticipation each of their play, her eyes strained on his back. Mamori's heart swelled up at the courage Hiruma had shown that glorious day.


	7. The Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiruma talks about babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute [drawing](https://twitter.com/bloodyjammy/status/1153738098905190401) was given to me by PockoChi from DA! Reposted it on twitter. Check it!

**Prompt: Cookies**

**o0o**

"Daddy, how do you make babies?" Yoichi peered over the rim of his coffee cup, caught a bit off guard at the question.

"Why do you ask sweetie?" he asked, slowly placing the cup on the side table. He grabbed his discarded newspaper and continued reading. He could feel the intense look his daughter gave though he was hidden behind the papers. He heard some shuffling noises as she raised herself up on the chair next to him.

"Because Tony's mommy is going to have a new baby soon," she gazed up at him innocently and repeated the question. "How do you make babies?"

Yoichi cleared his throat, folded the newspaper and faced her. Curiosity was clearly etched on her small face. "Why not ask your fuc-, I mean, mommy?" he inquired, quirking a brow.

"Mommy said to ask you," she giggled. He was going to fucking kill his wife after this. He cleared my throat again and pondered the question for a moment. A thought occurred to him and he grinned at her.

"Hmm… Let's see. Babies are made from cookies and milk," he started. "The mommies have the cookies while the daddies have the milk. Then, the daddies need to pour milk onto the mommies' cookies. And when the cookies are all filled and wet inside, that's when babies are formed." He chuckled at the awed expression of his child and at the shocked expression of his wife, who was listening to the conversation.

He lifted the plate of cookies from the table and offered it to his wife. "Fucking cookies?" He asked, grinning.


	8. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a myth, that at the end of every rainbow, lays a pot of gold. Do you believe it?

**Prompt: Rainbow**

**o0o**

"Do you believe that there's a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow?", Mamori asked looking up at the vast blue sky. Slowly closing the story book she just read out loud to the children of Deimon Kindergarten School. She smiled. A beautiful image sprawled in an arc of colors filled the vastness above.

"No, neither do I believe the fucking existence of little green fairy men, fucking manager," Hiruma replied, grinning. He stared at her for a little while, held her hand and squeezed it lightly. "For I already have my pot of gold just right here."


	9. Breakaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Devils don't pray to Gods." She prayed in his behalf.

**Prompt: Breakaway**

**o0o**

Hiruma was, in Mamori's opinion, someone who always kept moving forward. Never slowing down, never stopping. He was always aiming to soar higher. To reach the breaking point of everything, he was willing to risk everything to succeed his goals. No matter how high, he kept moving on.

Mamori could only watch in awe as Hiruma took down his opponents with unwavering tenacity, fortitude, and maddening skills of intellect and deception. He took the risk, took the chance, and inadvertently made a change to the people that surrounded him. Though, he never prayed, for like he said, " _Devils don't pray to Gods._ " She prayed in his behalf.

She smiled, proudly, as he took flight – spreading his broad wings to the vast sky. Reaching it. Grasping it. And though, Hiruma would often breakaway, he never forgot the place he once came from. He never forgot the ones that he cared for. He would always come home, grinning.

Now, as Mamori watched Hiruma secede from his limitations in his battlefield of brawns and brains, she prayed once more. "Soar, fly, and breakaway, Hiruma-kun."


	10. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiruma is never gentle.

**Prompt: Gentle**

**o0o**

Hiruma is never gentle. Not in his choice of words. Not in the way he expresses his happiness. And most definitely not to those that surrounds him - friend or foe. To describe the blonde quarterback is to make use of words such as ruthless, scary, sly, and rough. Or to utilize any kind of negative adjective that is written inside a dictionary.

But every night, before dawn breaks, Mamori can attest that the greatly feared demon is indeed gentle, in every way possible. It is shown in the way he speaks soothing words in her ear whenever he thinks she is still fast asleep. In the way, he touches her cheeks and let his fingers touch the corner of her soft lips. In the way, he holds her body tightly yet careful not to impede her air circulation. And as his eyes pierce through her soul, burning with love shown in them, each morning as she opens her eyes.

Yes, definitely, Hiruma Yoichi known Commander from Hell is never gentle – most of the time. But Mamori knows it differently.


	11. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder where Hiruma and Mamori likes to spend their vacation?

**Prompt: Vacation**

**o0o**

Every year, the whole of Japan's football enthusiasts, would wonder where in the world a certain blonde devil quarterback and his manager would be, especially with the season's opening just a week away. The whole football paparazzi would throw a huge fit to find any whereabouts of the couple, even going as far as to stalk their personal friends and teammates, just to gather information. But just like every year, each one of them would have the same answer.

"Eh? Where are Hiruma and Mamori-neesan, you ask?" Sena Kobayakawa, personal friend, asked the curious magazine reporter. "They're on vacation."


	12. Breasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman's body is beautiful.

**Prompt: Breasts**

**o0o**

Hiruma knew, first hand, how valuable a woman's breasts are. He appreciated the pleasures it provided him on bed, or somewhere near it, for it truly was filled with wonders he longed to discover. He thanked it for giving the milk need by his children back when they were still infants. He fucking acknowledged it as one of the best assets of a woman's body. So, when Mamori felt a weird lump on her left breast one fine morning, he just fucking knew that he would love, cherish, and treasure her breasts even more for as long as he lived.


	13. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he believe in angels?

**Prompt: Angel**

**o0o**

Hiruma didn't believe in gods or anything of the like. He was the type of person who relied heavily on logic, tactics, and most especially on himself. Or in most cases, he had high regards to his ability to manipulate events to his liking or to control people to his every beck and call. Having an army of slaves did have a lot of perks specially for enemy spying and gathering intel. So when asked the question, "Do you believe in gods, Hiruma-san?"

His answer. "Fuck no."

But when asked if he believed in angels, his answering grin was as toothy and as wide as if it was the most stupid question ever asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me? How could I fucking not?" Hiruma smirked and placed his hand casually on top of the redhead's own. "I have one right here."

Mamori looked curiously at the blonde quarterback. "Yoichi?" she asked.

Hiruma Yoichi, known Devil Commander in Hell, gazed at his long time girlfriend - now turned fiancee - in what looked like the most loving and endearing expression others were allowed to see.

"Fuck yeah. I do believe in them," he grinned.


	14. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, he believes in miracles.

**Prompt: Miracle**

**o0o**

Hiruma was never a firm believer of miracles. What he firmly believed in were his quick-witted mind, his great faith at his teammates, and probably a little bit of luck. So even when both of his upper limbs were almost crushed by Rikiya Gao of Hakushu Dinosaurs, he stood his ground because he had enough intuition on how the game would progress.

He had expected the Fucking Manager's outraged reaction to his last instructions during the game. He had foreseen her defiance against him, which was why, he had planned to use the Question and Answer Game they had done during their very first meeting.

But what he had never _ever_ predicted happening was seeing his bloody wife sprawled on their bathroom floor - unconscious. Mamori's second pregnancy had been quite delicate and had almost cost her life during the last stages. He couldn't quite remember how he'd managed to rush her to the hospital or how the doctors pushed him aside as they hurriedly ushered her into the emergency room to start operations.

What he could clearly remember, even from this day, was her pale complexion and feebly weak pulse. And never had the blond quarterback strongly asked for any sort of miracle, until that time.

As he slumped helplessly to the cold hospital floor, he recalled bargaining with the Big Guy up top with everything he have, just to save her. And as if to inform him that his prayers were answered, a loud, shrill cry of a child filled his ears. He slowly stood up, eyes wide in shock and disbelief, and met the doctor who just came out of the delivery room. The man's smile a huge wave of relief to Hiruma's fried nerves.

"How are they?" he asked immediately, worry still filled his green eyes.

The kind doctor patted his arm affectionately and replied, "They are both safe - your wife and son. Be rest assured, Hiruma-san."

And for the first time, another person had seen the most _human_ , most _vulnerable_ side of the notorious Hell Commander. Tears freely flowed down his own pale face; his body sagged and rocked in complete relief.

' _This is a miracle_ ,' Hiruma thought. _'A fucking miracle.'_

Gazing at the beautiful sleeping face of his wife beside him, the trigger-happy blond placed a chaste kiss on her lips. It had happened a years ago, and his son was now as healthy and as active as his older daughter - if not even more. But despite that, the memory still haunted him in all his waking hours.

Hiruma was _never_ a firm believer of miracles... _before_. But he had learned that sometimes, it was only through miracles that the impossible could truly be achieve. And he would ask them, over and _over_ again, if it meant never to lose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this short collection of drabbles. Please leave kudos or reviews if you liked them! <3


End file.
